


La Vie En Rose

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 一个关于胡写小段子的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Quand il me prend dans ses bras,   
Quand il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose.

2\.   
作者写肉和虐都写累了。  
于是产生了一颗关于甜文和无大纲胡写小段子的心。

3.  
尤里安·德拉克斯勒回家了。  
回家那天玫瑰镇的居民们吓了一跳。  
这小崽子在巴黎发生了啥？？？  
他们实在是没办法把眼前的人和以前那个大宝贝儿联系在一起。  
以前的德拉克斯勒，一头小卷毛，穿印着各种卡通人物大头照的白T恤，穿扔人堆儿里都拽不出来的运动服，戴的耳机里放Cro阿姆有时候还有Pokemon Go主题曲。  
燃鹅眼前这这这这——  
这布加迪威龙，这成群结队气场压抑的保镖，这发胶，这西装领带皮鞋大黑超还有大金链子——

4.  
“小兔崽子我怎么跟你说的！”一声怒吼震动了玫瑰镇各家各户的玻璃。

5.  
镇上的数学老师贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯今天也很心塞。想到自己会为心塞掉多少头毛他更心塞了。  
不仅是因为他再次遭遇了有史以来最差的一届学生，  
还是因为自家崽子回家——回家就回吧，虽然以赫韦德斯一贯的口嫌体正直的性格是不想承认自己还是有那么点儿想他的，想到成宿成宿睡不着觉那种“一点儿”——关键这崽子回家的时候，干嘛搞这么大排场哇！！！  
生怕别人不知道家里是祖传黑社会吗？？？  
我靠我刚才说了啥——  
不不不我只是在脑子里想的虽然想得很大声但毕竟还是没说出来嘛！  
外表是数学老师，其实是黑道大佬的贝尼迪克特·赫韦德斯今天也很为自己的保密能力骄傲呢。

6.  
在遣散了自家鹅鸡带的一群黑衣人（“走吧走吧大哥给你们报销回巴黎的机票行不行好不好”）又勒令小崽子洗头换衣服（“Jule你看这是爸爸给你买的新睡衣好不好看喜不喜欢”）之后，身心俱疲的赫韦德斯终于坐在餐桌一头，心满意足地给自己倒了杯白开水，一脸慈爱地看着穿着兔耳朵家居服的鹅鸡坐在另一头切香肠，虽然德拉克斯勒的动作用力得像是要连盘子一起切了，毕竟，他已经很多年没有穿过带兔耳朵的家居服了，他有理由相信这是自家老爹对自己的变相惩罚。  
就在这时有人敲响了他家门。德拉克斯勒从座位上蹿起来就要向门口扑过去，赫韦德斯却先一步来到了门口。  
“嘿，我的尤里安大宝贝儿！我来看你啦！这是你家吗？额对不起对不起您是——”  
门口的黑皮肤年轻人张牙舞爪地挥舞着一大捧花。赫韦德斯一脸僵硬地扭回头对上德拉克斯勒尴尬又惊恐的眼神。  
“解释一下，尤里安。解释一下。”赫韦德斯尽量温柔和蔼又可亲地说。

7\.   
普雷斯内尔·金彭贝小朋友觉得自己正在遭遇人生的重大危机。  
他被眼前这个面孔身形都与德拉克斯勒肖似的中年人客气而冷漠地请进了家门。对气场一贯敏感的他，此时此刻被压制得气都不敢喘。德拉克斯勒偷偷白了他一眼，又赶在赫韦德斯回头之前转回眼神专心对付盘子里的香肠。  
赫韦德斯脸上还挂着笑呢，燃鹅如果眼神能杀人，金彭贝觉得自己可能要被凌迟了。  
妈妈我想回家！他在心里无声无息地呼喊着，他们德国人都这么可怕的吗！！！


	2. Chapter 2

8.  
五分钟后响起了又一阵敲门声。金彭贝觉得自己得到了灵魂的救赎。  
赫韦德斯剜了德拉克斯勒一眼走去开门。德拉克斯勒趁他走去门厅的当口凑向金彭贝，“我说，没有别人再跟你来了吧？”  
“你放心啦没有别人！”金彭贝笑出了后槽牙，“也就是凯文托马斯Donnie他们嘛——”  
“卧槽卧槽卧槽！！！你把他们带来干什么！贝尼要是把你们几个都当成我男朋友那那那那他非打死我不可哇！”  
德拉克斯勒陷入了深深的绝望与自我怀疑之中。  
我究竟是为什么要认识他们这些人啊啊啊啊啊啊！

9.  
“我还没说完呐你别急啊！”金彭贝抓了块德拉克斯勒切好的香肠扔在嘴里，“他们都在酒店里打游戏呐！”  
大哥你大喘气个毛线啊！

10.  
赫韦德斯铁青着脸领进门的不是凯文·特拉普，不是托马斯·默尼耶，也不是基利安·姆巴佩。而是马茨·胡梅尔斯。  
“你好啊，尤里安。”胡梅尔斯的神色倒是很自然，像是完全感受不到屋里压抑的气氛。而金彭贝现在已经在一边气都不敢喘——因为他觉得胡梅尔斯进来之后带着德拉克斯勒的气场都跟着一起凌厉了起来，虽然他脸上挂着一副和他的家居服很搭配的人畜无害的笑容。  
可是他的眼神冷冰冰啊冷冰冰好可怕！  
金彭贝认真地考虑了一下上次看到德拉克斯勒这个眼神是什么时候。  
是他们被巴塞罗那人耍了的时候呢，还是里昂的老大把他们的几个弟兄打了的时候呢。  
他决定回酒店跟另外三个人好好讨论一下这个问题。  
“尤里安大宝贝儿我先走啦！两位再见！”还没等胡梅尔斯质疑一下他对德拉克斯勒的称呼，金彭贝就蹿出门去，留下屋里三个德国人面面相觑。  
现在的法国小伙子都这么奔放的吗？

11.  
胡梅尔斯很自然地坐在了赫韦德斯右手边，就像那个位置本来就是给他准备的一样。“尤里安，切香肠轻一点，这样出去会给贝尼丢脸的。”他说话的口气还和当年的英语课堂上挑德拉克斯勒试卷上拼写错误的时候一模一样。  
“用不着你管。”赫韦德斯和德拉克斯勒第一次异口同声。  
胡梅尔斯举手投降，闷头吃起了猪肘。

12.  
“马茨，你最近的那批货我要了。”德拉克斯勒盯着大吃特吃的男人说。  
“贝尼你的手艺越来越好了——什么，尤里安你怎么还要啊，去巴黎一年你要了多少枪了？你到底是自已用还是出去卖啊，贝尼你是不是该——”  
“只要他付得起钱就卖给他，马茨。”赫韦德斯挑眉的动作几不可察。

13.  
“真的没关系吗，贝尼？”  
“我不能总是管着他吧，他自己的路，要走得自己走。”

14.  
第二天德拉克斯勒乖乖穿着中学时代的运动服出了门。目的地是玫瑰镇另一头那家面包房。  
金彭贝开着车到他家门口接他，赫韦德斯板着脸送他俩出门。  
“尤里安，从来没见过你穿成这样，你小时候可真可爱。”  
“是啊尤里安！”商务车的后座传来异口同声的回答，德拉克斯勒差点没吓得翻过去。  
“我靠你们几个怎么不打招呼！被贝尼看见你们几个他要是以为我在外面乱搞怎么办！”  
“别心虚嘛尤里安。”默尼耶凑上前来圈住德拉克斯勒的脖子，“我们几个这么正直怎么可能是乱搞的呐，对吧，凯文？”  
被点到名的特拉普嗯了一声。  
“松开松开啊托马斯，”金彭贝白了默尼耶一眼，“尤里安是我的，你不许抢。”  
他身边身后眼看又开始了一场谜一样的争夺他的归属权的战争。德拉克斯勒把脸埋进手里。他想跳车还来得及吗。

15.  
“好久不见啊，尤里安。”柜台里的金发男人笑眯眯地看着他，“老样子？”  
“嗯，请给我双份。”  
“贝尼什么时候允许你吃这么多甜食了？”德拉克斯勒转过头看见熟悉的矮个子店主。


	3. Chapter 3

16.  
菲利普·拉姆，玫瑰镇最好吃的一家面包房的店主，也被广泛认为是全镇气场最强的男人——也有人传说他才是玫瑰镇隐藏最深的大佬，就连镇长也要对他言听计从。虽然德拉克斯勒觉得这挺扯的，至少他不觉得自家老爹生气时候的气场不如拉姆。不过想想他另一个亲爹也就是正牌镇长大人见到巧克力酱和白吐司时候的样子，他觉得传言的后一半说不定还真是那么回事。  
“一份自己吃，另一份是给别人带的。”德拉克斯勒乖乖地回答。  
拉姆看着玻璃橱窗外的商务车了然地点点头。“Pour ton petit ami en France?”*  
德拉克斯勒肉眼可见地脸红了。“不，不是——”  
“菲利普他不怎么懂法语啦，尤里安你别介意。”金发店员——也是店主的伴侣——蒂莫·希尔德布兰一边说一边把打包好的点心交给德拉克斯勒，“要说年轻这个词要用jeune不能用petit啦，菲利普。”  
德拉克斯勒几乎是逃出面包房，拉姆在他身后笑得一脸意味深长。  
“有空来玩啊尤里安！”希尔德布兰招呼着。

17.  
“羊角面包、巧克力慕斯、草莓麦芬，这个绿的是什么，尤里安？”姆巴佩把那个上面印着兔子和松鼠的纸袋子拉过来翻看着。  
“抹茶曲奇啊……”德拉克斯勒拖着长音回答。  
“我不记得你喜欢抹茶啊尤里安。”特拉普摘了耳机问。  
“以前有人喜欢，高中的时候一直会买，后来蒂莫每次都会给我拿，我也懒得说不要。不过吃惯了觉得还挺好吃的。”  
德拉克斯勒陷入了沉思，丝毫没有注意自己追忆似水年华的过程已经被默尼耶全程拍下来了。

18.  
“这是我们这的养猪场……那边是跑马场……这是唱片店不过我从来不去因为里面总放丁日……还有那个是健身房……啊这是学校，贝尼和马茨就在这上班……”  
德拉克斯勒说起这些地方的时候眼睛一闪一闪，这里毕竟是他的家啊。

19.  
“曼努！”推开门德拉克斯勒就觉得自己来的不是时候。他显然是忘记了午休时间镇长先生雷打不动的娱乐活动。  
不大的办公室里挤着四个大汉，看起来有些滑稽的拥挤——如果不是德拉克斯勒深谙这些中年男人的习性，他会觉得他们要进行某些哲学讨论也说不定。听见他开门的声音，房间里每个人都一脸惊恐地看着门的方向并且很显然地在把什么东西藏到背后去。  
“你们打牌就打吧，我又不是来查岗的。”德拉克斯勒翻了个白眼。  
“你早说嘛。”第一个松了一口气的是马茨。其他人纷纷附和。三秒之内德拉克斯勒就被晾在了门口并且很显然地要被晾成一片干枯的树叶。

20.  
令人尊敬的曼努埃尔·诺伊尔镇长真的不是故意要把自己的亲鹅鸡晾在门口。可是每一天只有这么一点点时间能凑够人打牌，他并不是很想把这点时间浪费在别的事情上。  
对不起，招待鹅鸡也算是“别的事情”，委屈你了，尤里安。

21.  
“AHA!尤里安，你在这干嘛呢？”  
德拉克斯勒猛地一回头差点扭了脖子。养猪场老板卢卡斯·波多尔斯基咧着一嘴大白牙站在他面前。

22.  
“史崴泥你怎么跑这买薯片来啦~”  
“我也不知道怎么就走到这里来了，卢基。”养猪场的另一位老板巴斯蒂安·施魏因斯泰格表示自己很委屈。  
谁让他半路碰上了刚从跑马场走出来的托马斯·穆勒然后被对方嘴炮攻击得晕头转向以至于完全不知道自己什么时候就被忽悠来代替拉姆坐上了牌桌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *我的一点恶趣味。petit是法语“小”的意思，ami是“朋友”，燃鹅放在一起并不指小朋友而指的是男朋友。
> 
> *有兔雾暗示吧，大概，不过那也是很久以前的故事了吧。


	4. Chapter 4

23.  
随着施魏因斯泰格被波多尔斯基牵回家，今天的小牌桌交流活动也到此结束。诺伊尔不情不愿地坐回办公桌后面的椅子上，德拉克斯勒拽过来一把椅子坐在他对面。  
“你打算什么时候把贝尼追回来？”德拉克斯勒开门见山地问道，诺伊尔差点没把嘴里的巧克力慕斯喷出来。

24.  
“尤里安，大人的事情你不要管好吗？”  
“我凭什么不管？难道你看着那个大头天天在贝尼旁边转悠你很开心？”  
“我开心啊，贝尼找到一个愿意无条件听他话的男人，我有什么不开心的。”

25.  
德拉克斯勒不久就站在了楼底下。这些死傲娇的老头啊，他感觉很不爽。  
更让他不爽的是本来应该在楼下等着接他的车没影了。  
手机铃声响起来，他看了眼来电显示之后接起来。  
“托马斯你们跑去哪了？！！”

26.  
“尤里安你看你看这也不是我们能控制的嘛……”终于把车开回来接到了德拉克斯勒的金彭贝看起来很委屈。德拉克斯勒绷着脸坐在副驾驶，这个动作让他嘴角凸出来的两块肉更加明显。说实话金彭贝非常想戳一戳，但是他不能。  
因为他珍惜他的生命。

27.  
事情还要从小牌桌散场说起。  
胡梅尔斯下了楼就看见眼熟的商务车停在门口。“小朋友，认识我吗？”  
金彭贝摇下车窗就看见一个眼熟的大头拍在自己窗子上。  
这不是尤里安他后爸嘛！  
“来来来叔叔您上车！叔叔去哪啊叔叔？”金彭贝笑得一脸谄媚。

28.  
尤里安这小崽子可厉害了啊！上了车的胡梅尔斯这样想。  
在他面前的是专注听音乐的特拉普，专注玩手机的姆巴佩，专注看风景的默尼耶和不那么专注开车的金彭贝。  
“你们都是尤里安的男朋友吗？”他小心翼翼地开口问。  
“我才是！”  
胡梅尔斯同时听到了四个声音。哦。尤里安这小崽子可厉害了啊。  
拿这事可以敲他一笔了，再这么从我这底价拿枪我要亏死了啊啊啊啊啊！

29.  
“叔叔你给我们讲讲尤里安小时候的事儿吧！”

30.  
胡梅尔斯心满意足地下了车走回学校，身后四个小伙子热情地表示故事还没听够，下次咱还接送您上班啊叔叔。  
胡梅尔斯表示好的，不就是听故事吗，叔叔可喜欢给你们讲尤里安的故事了。咱明天讲一个尤里安翻墙逃学结果被挂墙上的故事啊。

31.  
当时德拉克斯勒就在诺伊尔对面打了个喷嚏，他亲爸还以为是自己办公室里温度太低，冻坏了自家儿子这朵娇花。

32.  
默尼耶刚想把车门关上，就跑出来个跟尤里安一样穿着蓝白色运动服的学生撑住了车门。  
“你们能带我们一程吗，我们想去趟书店。”小个子有点气喘吁吁，看起来像是一路跑出来的。  
默尼耶本来想说不行，燃鹅他忽略了一个问题。  
这孩子说话的语气根本就不是个疑问句。

33.  
金毛卤蛋拽着个长手长脚的高个儿上了车。“你怎么跑这么慢啊，莱昂。”卤蛋埋怨着，“贝尼都差点发现了。你想害死我们俩吗？”  
“对不起对不起……”被叫做莱昂的男孩手忙脚乱地道歉。  
“你俩知道书店怎么走吗？”默尼耶打断了他俩。  
俩人环顾了一下周围，然后发现在这个很小很小的镇子上，司机金彭贝大人已经把车不知道转在哪个路口了。  
默尼耶叹了口气拨通了德拉克斯勒的电话。迎接他的是德拉克斯勒愤怒的吼声。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兔崽子的真cp上线。

34.

于是在德拉克斯勒的声波攻击之中，金彭贝用接近F1的速度把车开回了诺伊尔楼下。

其他三人见怪不怪，车里最后排的两个学生叫得像坐了过山车。

“我靠啊啊啊啊啊啊莱昂——”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊马克斯——”

 

35.

德拉克斯勒上车的时候，两个小崽子已经在后排座奄奄一息，并发誓以后再也不坐陌生人的车了。

 

36.

“所以尤里安你知道书店怎么走吗？”

“嗯？为什么要去书店？”

“学校门口接上两个小弟弟要去书店嘛~”

德拉克斯勒回过头看到一脸僵硬的金毛卤蛋。加上卤蛋旁边的黑毛大猫。三个人你看着我我看你，场面一度十分尴尬。

 

37.

德拉克斯勒眯起眼。

“马克斯，你为什么不上学？”

“哥，我——”

“还有你旁边这个人是谁？是不是他拐着你不学习的？”

“哥，不是，啊，那个，我——”

马克斯·迈尔今天也很心累。他想知道有没有人能教他怎么跟突然开了弟控模式的自家老哥解释“跟男朋友逃学去签售会”这件事。

 

38.

车子没用多久就开到了书店门口，迈尔跳下车。黑毛的大猫想跟下去，却被德拉克斯勒指挥着更靠近门的姆巴佩把门直接关上。

“你叫什么？”

“莱昂，莱昂·格雷茨卡。”黑毛大猫小心翼翼地回答。

“你是马克斯的男朋友？”

“啊，算是……”

“是，还是不是？”德拉克斯勒几乎是一个音节一个一个音节地把这句话挤出来。

“是。”

德拉克斯勒的气场变得很危险，就像上次审问那个斯特拉斯堡的卧底的时候一样。特拉普甚至错觉下一秒这个黑头发男孩就要血溅当场。

 

39.

当然格雷茨卡并没有血溅当场。

毕竟德拉克斯勒是个纯洁善良又可爱的小天使。

啧啧啧，作者就这么说，信不信你们随意咯。

 

40.

德拉克斯勒只是跟着格雷茨卡下了车，然后跟着他们进了书店。

签售会的人形立牌就放在门口。

“这是等身的还是缩小的啊？”德拉克斯勒自言自语了这么一句。

“抱歉，这是等身的，请问还有什么问题吗？”

德拉克斯勒扭头看见一张跟人形立牌上的脸一模一样的脸。

约书亚·基米希。他余光看见一旁大字的广告牌，然后伸出手。

“你好，基米希先生，刚才很抱歉。”

 

41.

基米希给人的感觉有点像面包房老板，除了身高之外还可能是因为气场。

短暂的交谈过后——他们交换了名字——基米希就被工作人员叫走了，片刻后他出现在舞台上，引来台下等候多时的粉丝们的尖叫，矮个子年轻人微笑着挥手致意。德拉克斯勒粗略看了一下，基米希的粉丝群真是覆盖全年龄段啊。当然他也看见了自家弟弟，在格雷茨卡的开路下，那小子挤到了舞台最前面。可以的，给格雷茨卡选手加0.1分。

他随手抓过一本书，腰封上大字写着“全年龄段的引路人，青年天才作家约书亚·基米希诚意之作”，下面一行小字是“愿成为每一个你的指路明灯”。

哇这么夸张的吗？德拉克斯勒将信将疑地翻开书。

 

42.

“喂，不是，你别哭啊！我写的书有这么难看吗？”

“不……不……不难看……你愿意来……来我这写文案吗……”

基米希一边递面巾纸一边发现自己好像没有能力拒绝一只坐在地上红着眼睛还试图抱自己大腿的兔子。


	6. Chapter 6

43.  
金彭贝表示并不是很懂黑社会为什么需要人写文案。  
默尼耶表示又来了一个抢人的小子看我不打断他的鸡腿。  
姆巴佩表示他游戏打得好吗咱们切磋几盘吧。  
特拉普表示他要是会写歌词自己就放弃争夺德拉克斯勒的所有权。  
德拉克斯勒表示看着自己的基友们很心累。

44.  
“罗伯特，请给我们来五杯黑啤。”  
玫瑰镇最有名的酒保罗伯特·莱万多夫斯基给他们上了酒，特拉普的眼睛情不自禁地落在了他身上。白色深V领的T恤衫和紧身的牛仔裤。还有男人的蓝眼睛和似笑非笑的嘴角。  
“别盯着看，凯文，你会后悔的。”  
德拉克斯勒悄声说。

45.  
后来特拉普明白了德拉克斯勒这句话的意思，在他看到酒吧的黑皮肤DJ面色阴沉地把几个盯着罗伯特看的男人扔出去之后。  
德拉克斯勒倒是见怪不怪，谁让这些事发生得太频繁了些。

46.  
酒吧的门再次打开的时候出现了一阵小小的骚动。一个高大英俊的男人走进来。  
不，当然不是因为这个男人英俊潇洒而引起骚动，而是因为他是马里奥·戈麦斯。  
玫瑰镇的超级马里奥回来了。  
博阿滕打碟的节奏都乱了一下。  
莱万多夫斯基犹豫了半秒，掏出手机给跑马场老板打电话。  
“有个熟人来了，来喝酒吗？”

47.  
想当年玫瑰镇还没有跑马场的时候，托马斯·穆勒还只是镇上的那么多个穆勒之一，但绝对是那么多个穆勒里最能说的。  
“我要做马术选手里口才最好的，演说家里枪法最好的，狙击手里骑马最好的。”喝多了的时候他就会这么说。可是他从没真正成为一个狙击手。因为玫瑰镇这个安定的地方不需要狙击手，而他又不想离开家。  
然后在一个相似的晚上，他在自家门口捡到了马里奥·戈麦斯。

48.  
戈麦斯醒过来的时候躺在陌生的房间里，他想动，可是真的好疼，浑身每一块肌肉都疼。阳光透过厚厚的窗帘照进屋子里，变成昏暗的光线。他费力地看了一眼自己身上，每一处伤口似乎都被包扎好了，不过他遇见的这位大夫手艺好像不怎么样，他都不想思考究竟用了多少绷带这个问题。  
“哇你醒了！”门被轻手轻脚地推开，然后来人就叫喊着扑到他床前，“昨晚你可吓死我啦我就这么一开门就看见你晕在我门口啦我还以为你死了结果一看还有气我就把你拖回家里了你怎么这么重啊费了我好大力气啊！”  
“你——我这是在哪儿啊？”戈麦斯趁他喘气的当问了这么一句。

49.  
戈麦斯是个狙击手，真正的狙击手，没有别的身份。  
他是逃到玫瑰镇来的。因为他不想再做违背本心的事情，于是他的上级派人追杀他，直到他抱着枪倒在穆勒家门口。说也奇怪，后来就再没有人来找他和穆勒的麻烦。  
再后来，他做了玫瑰镇的酒保，玫瑰镇有史以来最贴心的酒保，创造了当班期间无任何恶性事件发生的记录，同时下班之后他还会骑着穆勒的马把喝醉的人送回家，偶尔或许再顺路抓个歹徒什么的。  
可是他毕竟是个狙击手，后来他还是走了。  
“我会回来的，托马斯，你愿意等我吗？”  
那天托马斯·穆勒在酒馆里喝到天亮，可是没有人骑着马把他送回家。


	7. Chapter 7

50.  
穆勒赶到酒馆是一刻钟之后的事。戈麦斯正在酒馆里绕着场子被人一杯杯敬酒，门外面一阵马嘶声，屋里一下子安静了下来。  
穆勒走进门直奔吧台，“Lewy，我要喝白啤。”  
莱万很快上了酒，其他人面面相觑。戈麦斯走到他身边坐下，穆勒一句话也没说——甚至都没看他一眼。  
姆巴佩小声问德拉克斯勒，“尤里安，你们这怎么跟拍电视剧似的？”

51.  
喝到第十二杯的时候穆勒啪一声把杯子摔在吧台上。博阿滕连碟都不打了，靠在柜台一边，似乎做好了随时上前救人的准备，虽然他也不知道要是救的话该救谁。最后他决定还是救Lewy比较靠谱。  
“你是马里奥吗？”穆勒盯着戈麦斯看了半天挤出来这么一句。  
“我是，托马斯。”  
“那你得赔我。”  
“赔什么？”  
“我等了你这么长时间你怎么刚知道回来！你得把我的时间赔给我！”  
洋溢着酒精气息的温暖身体砸进戈麦斯怀里。  
“把我自己赔给你要不要？”  
“勉强可以吧。”穆勒费力地抬起头看了他一眼又倒下去。  
戈麦斯抱歉地笑笑，抱着人出了门。

52.  
德拉克斯勒围观了整场之后被基友们送回家，再醒来的时候他听见自家旁边吵吵嚷嚷的声音。  
他表示很难过，累得不行折腾了两天，想睡个懒觉都不让。  
还有没有天理了？？？  
于是他打开窗冲着楼下运足了气，“能不能小点声！这还有人在睡觉呐！”

53.  
发泄好了心满意足地要关窗之前他一低头正好对上双熟悉的眼睛。那双眼睛里全是惊讶。  
这搬着一堆东西几乎看不见人的小个子——  
我靠靠靠靠靠，这是基米希？？？？？  
等会，他为什么搬着一堆东西？  
好像还有家具？  
等会儿？  
他要跟我做邻居了？？？？？

54.  
基米希简单收拾完东西刚把自己扔进沙发，门铃就响了。  
“你好啊！”德拉克斯勒提着一堆零食站在门口，“真巧，看起来我们要做邻居了！”  
基米希愣了一下，脸上的笑容随着对面年轻人嘴角扬起的弧度慢慢洋溢开来。

55.  
于是他俩打了一下午FIFA，顺便互相深入了解了一下。  
“我叫德拉克斯勒，现在在巴黎创业，我们现在主要做的是安保方面的工作。”德拉克斯勒这样向基米希解释。基米希似懂非懂地点点头。  
“我从斯图加特来，之前在慕尼黑上学的时候开始写文章的，后来就有出版社联系我愿意帮我出书……我已经在全德国跑了一圈了，现在只想好好休息一下——感觉你们这个镇子真的不错……”

56.  
送走德拉克斯勒是傍晚的事情。年轻人本来想邀请基米希去自己家里吃个晚饭，但基米希婉言拒绝了。“还要收拾下家里，等都搞定了再去打扰吧。”他这样对德拉克斯勒说。  
德拉克斯勒显得有点失望，不过还是很理解地回了家。  
基米希站在昏暗的门厅里发了会呆，然后慢吞吞地从行李箱里掏出一个厚厚的笔记本。他翻开本子，德拉克斯勒就在照片里冲着他咧嘴笑了。那一排白牙让他的笑容更加富有感染力，他拈起这照片端详着，尽力让自己忽略本子里夹着的其他图片。那些枪支，那些灯光，那些血迹，那些尸体。他几乎能听见他们的惨叫声——让他心口抽动着发痛的惨叫声。基米希也能看见那个隐身于黑夜里的人——他长了一张德拉克斯勒的脸，只不过那张脸上没有笑意。  
他啪一声合上笔记本，然后打开灯让自己沐浴在温暖的光影下。


	8. Chapter 8

57.  
德拉克斯勒对着笔记本电脑发呆。姆巴佩刚刚给他发了份文件来——除了游戏爱好者这个身份，他更重要的身份是组织内的天才黑客。  
面前的文档是土耳其人最近的行动计划书。  
他们的目标早就不只是土耳其，在慕尼黑碰了钉子的他们把目光转向了巴黎。法国人年轻、浪漫而温柔，多么可笑的刻板印象。德拉克斯勒知道，巴黎的孩子们虽然年轻，可他们的枪不畏惧任何人，他们只是需要一个机会，给那些不知天高地厚的人一点颜色。  
玫瑰镇。他哼了一声，他们把人派到了玫瑰镇。他要亲手把那人找出来，他要从那个叫做银弹的人开始，让土耳其人永远记住他——  
他要让自己的影子印在土耳其人恐惧的视网膜上。

58.  
“尤里安，吃饭，我做了土豆泥。”  
德拉克斯勒揉着眼睛打开门，赫韦德斯围着那条粉嫩嫩的围裙站在他门口。  
“天呐贝尼，你穿的这是什么？”他刚刚醒来，话语里还带着黏腻的鼻音。  
“围裙。”赫韦德斯言简意赅地回答。  
“可是你的审美什么时候变成这样了……？”  
“因为是我买的，我觉得粉色很衬贝尼。”桌前坐着的胡梅尔斯把眼神从报纸上移开，赫韦德斯走到自己的位置上，胡梅尔斯努力地探身向前把一枚吻落在赫韦德斯额角。  
德拉克斯勒表示没眼看。

59.  
“贝尼，我是不是忘了告诉你，你得好好管管马克斯了，尤其要盯住他那个男朋友——”  
“你说莱昂·格雷茨卡？那孩子挺不错的。”赫韦德斯漫不经心地回答，“不像跟你回家那个小伙子。”  
“他怎么了？”  
“我觉得他看起来没那么会体贴人——说实话，尤里安，我很担心你的身体。”

60.  
德拉克斯勒万分庆幸赫韦德斯并没看到另外那三个。不，或许也不一定，凯文的形象挺好的，要是让贝尼先见到他，会不会好一点？  
嗯，应该也不会，贝尼总有能力挑出毛病的，谁让他们要做自己的男朋友呢。  
德拉克斯勒不禁在脑子里勾画出基米希的样子来，不知道贝尼能挑出来他的什么问题呢。

61.  
“Donnie，请帮我确认一下约书亚·基米希的事情。”  
他不再是小孩子了，不能让不怎么靠谱的一见钟情冲昏头脑。

62.  
姆巴佩很快把他要的东西发给他。这是一份干净得不能再干净的档案，和基米希自己所说的没有一点差别。斯图加特出生长大的小少年，为了上学来到慕尼黑，偶尔投稿最终被发掘成为新人作家，在来到玫瑰镇之前已经用自己的天才征服了整个德国并且可能还会继续征服更多的国家。真好啊。德拉克斯勒松了口气。  
“你们回巴黎去吧。”他给特拉普打电话，开门见山的就这么一句，“现在局势不太明朗，马赛和里昂都有动作，还有土耳其人和西班牙人，阿德里安自己在巴黎我不放心。”  
“可是尤里安，我们不能扔下你，”电话另一头的特拉普听起来语重心长，“毕竟这是你的事业。土耳其人已经来了，说不定还有别人，玫瑰镇绝对不像我们以为的那个样子。我们不能让你冒险。”  
“是‘我们’的，凯文，我们的事业。比我自己一个人更重要。”

63.  
第一发子弹就在那个晚上射向德拉克斯勒心口。


	9. Chapter 9

64.  
是穆勒的派对，或者可能也不算派对，就是镇子里的大家聚在一起吃吃喝喝打牌骑马的活动。据赫韦德斯表示，此类活动每月至少举行一次，每次都好巧不巧的赶在胡梅尔斯发工资的那天。  
“马茨该庆幸他不只是靠工资过活，要不然他可能早就活不下去了。”赫韦德斯难得地翻了个白眼。  
这一次派对的理由是戈麦斯回来了。  
很可惜，在吃吃喝喝打牌里面德拉克斯勒只负责吃，至于骑马，他其实并不怎么会。  
于是他很早就溜了出来。  
在穆勒家院子里的摇椅上坐着一个有些意料之外的人。

65.  
德拉克斯勒没想到基米希也会来这里。  
“这也算是一种体验吧，大概？想要寻找灵感总是需要体验一些没有体验过的东西。”基米希这样解释，“何况，穆勒先生非常热情，说我一定要来看看。”  
“我敢肯定，坐在外面可是什么都体验不到的。”德拉克斯勒咧嘴笑起来。  
基米希挑挑眉，认真地看着他，好像想要说些什么。那颗子弹就在这时趁虚而入，划破了他们之间的寂静。  
好痛，德拉克斯勒捂着心口倒了下去。

66.  
“尤里安——尤里安——”基米希颤抖着俯下身叫他的名字。德拉克斯勒没有反应。基米希把手摸上他胸口。  
猩红色的液体沾在他手上。基米希惊得倒退了几步。

67.  
“约书亚。”有人在低低地叫他的名字，基米希环顾四周，一个人也没有，他屏住呼吸。  
“约书亚，低头，我还活着。”  
他看见双眼紧闭脸色苍白的德拉克斯勒，那双薄唇不明显地蠕动着。  
“请把我拖进屋里去，或者至少拖到门廊。”

68.  
靠。他可真重。  
基米希可能是不小心把这种情绪外化成了口中的喃喃自语。因为他分明听见德拉克斯勒尽力压抑的微弱的笑声。  
不过这家伙闭着眼睛的样子还挺好看的。

69.  
德拉克斯勒不想进去。他站在门厅里观察着屋里的情况。牌桌上是穆勒、诺伊尔、拉姆和胡梅尔斯——穆勒看上去有点苦恼的样子，可能是今天运气不太好，沙发的一头是赫韦德斯和希尔德布兰在聊天，另一头捧着冰激凌的是施魏因斯泰格和波多尔斯基。  
德拉克斯勒知道这里少了谁。  
“尤里安，怎么不进去？”身后响起熟悉的声音。他转过头看见戈麦斯，对视的一刻他发誓他看到戈麦斯的眼睛里掠过一点讶异的光芒。那目光瞬间熄灭，再看过去就变成单纯的关切。  
德拉克斯勒笑笑，“里面有点热，我在外面吹吹风。正好碰到约书亚，就和他聊了一会。”  
基米希走上前，“你好，我是约书亚·基米希。”  
“我知道您，您的作品令人印象非常深刻。‘死亡是在某种黑暗之中保持永恒的清醒’，很有趣的看法。”戈麦斯这样说。

70.  
赫韦德斯站在德拉克斯勒床边。虽然早就过了小孩子的阶段，德拉克斯勒睡觉的时候依然不那么安分。被单随意地搭在身上，露出绷带包扎过的胸膛。那颗子弹打穿了防弹衣，幸运的是只造成了一些外伤。  
赫韦德斯脸色凝重地看着年轻人的睡颜。关于扩张与野心，他警告过尤里安，然而以年轻人的性格，不付出代价是不会回头的。赫韦德斯并不知道这算是好事还是坏事。  
拭目以待吧。


	10. Chapter 10

71.  
基米希那天很晚才回到家。玫瑰镇果然不只有自己和德拉克斯勒有点过节。  
电话铃响起，是那个熟悉的冷冰冰的声音。  
“约书亚，暂时不要有什么举动，继续接近他就可以了。”  
“是的，长官。”  
电话挂断。基米希把自己扔进沙发里。电话那头的人是他从未谋面的上线，也是那些署名为约书亚·基米希的作品的真正作者。还有一年就要从斯图加特的警校毕业的时候，他被拉进了这个计划里。

72.  
“你听说过玫瑰镇吗？”  
基米希下意识地摇摇头。电话那头的声音像是看到了他的动作一样接着说了下去，“这是地图上小小的一个点，要拿着放大镜才能看见。但它也是一个巨大的家族黑帮的根基地。  
“你要去撼动这根基。”

73.  
“约书亚，要不要去看电影？”德拉克斯勒举着手机在房间里来回踱步。得到肯定的答复之后他跑进卧室开始挑衣服，动作大得就差蹦起来了。  
“尤里安，你怎么跟第一次约会的小孩子似的？”胡梅尔斯在一旁发射了类似嘲讽的话语。  
“也不知道以前约个会都要换三个小时衣服的某人是谁哦。”反击的话语很快就从房间里传来。

74.  
经历了两小时五十九分钟的努力，德拉克斯勒终于出了门。——他坚持说自己只花了两个小时五十九分钟，而胡梅尔斯认为是三小时零一分钟。  
赫韦德斯认为他俩可能心理年龄都只有三岁。  
胡梅尔斯说开玩笑，我怎么说也是三岁零一天。  
德拉克斯勒说他要是三岁零一天我就是三岁零两天。  
赫韦德斯不想说话。

75.  
基米希和德拉克斯勒捧着一大桶爆米花坐在影院里。  
“上次的事情之后我还以为你要离开玫瑰镇了。”基米希突然说。  
“怎么会！”你在这我舍不得走啊。德拉克斯勒把后半句咽了下去。  
“不过你不是做安保的吗，怎么也会遇到这种事？”  
“可能是因为我长得帅，突然有大量的女性客户来我这里办理业务，竞争对手看不下去了吧。”德拉克斯勒一本正经地回答。

76.  
胡梅尔斯和赫韦德斯抱着一大盒套坐在床上。  
确切一点说不是他们俩抱着，是赫韦德斯抱着一大盒套而胡梅尔斯要下手抢回来。  
“贝尼——”胡梅尔斯发动了狗狗眼技能，赫韦德斯背过脸表示没眼看，“尤里安回来之后我们都没有……”  
“没有什么！没有就是没有！”赫韦德斯的耳朵尖红了起来。  
“那我们现在就把没有变成有怎么样——”  
“马茨·胡梅尔斯你给我放手！唔……”  
“我怎么会放开你呢，亲爱的贝尼？”胡梅尔斯含着赫韦德斯的耳垂喃喃地说。

77.  
“阿德里安！尤里安不要我们了！”金彭贝扑向了接机的瘦高个，硬是把自己挂在了对方身上然后嚎得惊天动地，“他被一个不知道哪里来的鸡腿拐跑了！”  
拉比奥被这突然一击搞得一脸蒙蔽，只能安抚地拍拍金彭贝的后背。“没关系的，普雷斯科，我要你就行了。”  
“那就这么说定了！”足以造成精神污染的可怕号泣瞬间停止，金彭贝看向拉比奥的眼神让拉比奥错觉自己会被当场扑倒。他求助地看向特拉普、姆巴佩和默尼耶。


	11. Chapter 11

78.  
“咳咳，祝你俩幸福。”特拉普第一个开了口，然后目不斜视地离开现场。  
“别忘了请我们几个吃个饭。”默尼耶补了一句，从兜里掏出墨镜戴上，跟着特拉普上了车。  
姆巴佩一脸坏笑着冲金彭贝比了两个大拇指，然后去追默尼耶。  
拉比奥生无可恋，于是他视死如归地看向金彭贝，后者还维持着人形挂件的姿态，他感觉脖子有点疼。

79.  
看完了电影也不过是下午三点，德拉克斯勒提议在镇子里走走。  
“我们这里虽然不大，但还是很有意思的。”他这样说。  
于是他俩第一个走进了电影院旁边的唱片店。出人意料的是店里没放丁日的歌。  
“今天怎么没放那位的歌？”  
一个金色头发男人从柜台后面闪出来，“听丁日的两位出门把店甩给我看了，我来换换口味。”他的胡子看起来有一阵没有修整过了，德拉克斯勒在心里默默决定叫他猕猴桃。

80.  
“没想到你还听Pokemon Go的主题曲……”基米希显得很震惊。  
“Pokemon Go怎么啦！不许歧视Pokemon Go！”德拉克斯勒很委屈。

81.  
“你还没试过拉姆先生家的甜点吧！”德拉克斯勒把基米希拽进拉姆的甜品店，“老实说我觉得拉姆先生给人的感觉和你有点像。”  
柜台里依旧是笑眯眯的希尔德布兰，“今天来点什么，尤里安？”  
“还是老样子吧，不过请把抹茶曲奇换成——你喜欢吃什么，约书亚？”  
“额——怎样都好，你有什么推荐的吗？”  
“请换成咖啡杏仁曲奇吧！”德拉克斯勒想了想说。  
“好的，不过要稍等一下，菲利普正在烤曲奇。”

82.  
十分钟之后德拉克斯勒听见后厨烤箱“叮”的一声。拉姆很快端着托盘走出来。做点心的店主围着印着松鼠的围裙，手上戴着厚厚的手套，看起来相当人畜无害。  
“下午好，尤里安。”他看见德拉克斯勒招呼了一声，随后目光便落在基米希身上，“这位想必就是约书亚·基米希吧。”  
“叫我约书亚就好。”基米希迅速答道。他能感觉到拉姆的眼神在他身上逡巡着，就像要用视线把他捅个对穿。  
“约书亚，上次在穆勒那里，只听说你也来了，但是被那小子拉着聊天打牌也没见到你本人，以后有空的话可以来我这里，我教你做甜品。”  
拉姆若无其事地转开视线，但那种坐立难安的感觉还留在基米希身上。

83.  
“看起来菲利普还挺喜欢你的。”走出店门，德拉克斯勒这样说，“他都从来没提出过要教我做甜品，明明我才是他们家的老客户，这不公平。”  
“尤里安，拉姆先生是个什么样的人？”  
“我说不好。他和蒂莫是大概十年前搬来的，但是他们很少跟别人说他们来玫瑰镇之前的事情。不过大家都觉得菲利普才是玫瑰镇最有气场的一个人。”德拉克斯勒把饼干塞进嘴里，这让他的话听起来含含糊糊的。

84.  
德拉克斯勒目送基米希进了门，然后转身向自己家走去。十年前他还是个小孩子，那年的事情在他的记忆里显得混乱而暧昧。也许是时候问问贝尼了。  
起风了，该提醒贝尼注意一下他精心照管的花了。他思索片刻，推开了门。


	12. Chapter 12

85.  
十年前的玫瑰镇与现在所能看到的玫瑰镇很不一样，不论是店铺还是人，但玫瑰镇永远是玫瑰镇，它拥有属于自己的意义与内核，这种从内向外散发的属于玫瑰镇的气息，使一代又一代的居民们深爱着这个小小的镇子，也享受着它的全部。  
从出生开始，赫韦德斯就没有离开过玫瑰镇。他是真正坚守并依靠这里的人，连镇外的空气都会让他过敏。他是玫瑰镇的一个普通人，普通的数学老师，镇上一半的孩子都是他的学生。他显得毫无野心并热爱生活，空余时间里最大的爱好是曼努埃尔·诺伊尔、尤里安·德拉克斯勒以及他院子里的那些花。  
然而在玫瑰镇的人们不关心的遥远的地方，他并不是数学老师赫韦德斯，而是冷静自持，温柔又无情的玫瑰帮的领袖，一个没人胆敢招惹的黑帮头目。玫瑰帮的生意遍及全国，却单单落下了玫瑰镇。这个镇子不容许人玷污，赫韦德斯笑着，说得斩钉截铁。  
于是当戈麦斯被土耳其人追杀到玫瑰镇的时候，土耳其人退却了。

86.  
“史崴泥，你听说了吗，街角的铺子有人盘下来了。”波多尔斯基漫不经心地说，“你说这次要开什么店？要是还开服装店的话估计还得倒闭——他们为什么都不卖运动服？”  
“不是所有人都像你一样热爱运动服的卢基。”施魏因斯泰格耐心地回答。

87.  
后来街角的店铺变成了一家面包房。店主是个名叫菲利普·拉姆的矮个子男人，他是面包师，而负责柜台工作的是他迷人的伴侣蒂莫·希尔德布兰。经常有姑娘为了他的颜值而来，又拜倒在拉姆的美食之下。  
“我们从斯图加特来。”聊天的时候希尔德布兰这样说。而拉姆总会在这时恰到好处地出现并且拜托他做某件事情，然后希尔德布兰就会抱歉地笑笑然后离席。  
他们并不想给别人讲述过去的故事，于是大家渐渐地不再问。

88.  
可是赫韦德斯有无穷无尽的好奇心，当然也是种职业需要。于是他进行了一点小小的调查。  
希尔德布兰的档案看起来很正常，他就是一个普通的市民。  
而拉姆的档案甚至看上去干净得有些不自然。他可以掩饰，不过总会露出蛛丝马迹，比如那种不经意间流露出来的神色表情——他绝不是个普通人。

89.  
于是那个下午赫韦德斯独自一人走进拉姆的店铺。工作日的下午，阳光温暖得让人困倦，面包房里难得没有顾客。  
“拉姆先生，能说句话吗？”  
“怎么了，赫韦德斯先生？”  
“我想知道怎样能和您相安无事。”  
拉姆的眼睛盯着他看不出情绪，赫韦德斯与他对视着。  
“难道我们现在没有相安无事吗？如果现在相安无事，以后又有什么不能的呢？”拉姆笑起来。

90.  
后来发生了不少的事情，比如赫韦德斯和诺伊尔分开了，又比如胡梅尔斯开始跟赫韦德斯合作。拉姆果真没有对赫韦德斯的行为进行任何阻挠。只不过赫韦德斯总是感觉有一只眼睛在盯着自己。  
菲利普·拉姆，赫韦德斯几乎是在等待着他做点什么了。

91.  
“所以你真的没继续查下去？”德拉克斯勒不敢置信地盯着赫韦德斯看，“等下，是能查而不想查还是不能查？”  
“尤里安，没有不能查的事情。”赫韦德斯丢下这么一句就进了厨房。


	13. Chapter 13

92.  
第二天拉姆在自家店里见到了德拉克斯勒，他一个人。拉姆脑子里关于情感的那个部分帮助他回忆起将近十年前那个相似的下午，赫韦德斯推开玻璃门的时候。  
这孩子长得和赫韦德斯越来越像，只是不知道他是否也有赫韦德斯的运气和能力。  
“拉姆先生，能说句话吗？”  
“怎么了，尤里安？”拉姆微笑起来，吐出一模一样的话语。  
“我想知道怎样才能和您相安无事。”  
德拉克斯勒的眼睛盯着他看不出情绪，拉姆与他对视着。没有人转开眼。  
“别做不该做的事，尤里安。”拉姆最后说。

93.  
戈麦斯知道自己下不去手。他做不到对着那男孩的脑袋再来一枪。  
那可是尤里安。就算他已经是巴黎的德拉克斯勒，在玫瑰镇他也依旧是尤里安。土耳其人说不定正是看准了这一点，才让他回到玫瑰镇来。他们知道他下不去手，到那时候便可以有足够的理由把那颗没能射出去的子弹灌进他的脑袋里，再派一个真正忠于他们的倒霉蛋来结束尤里安的生命。要是他真的成功，不仅巴黎方面会千方百计地将他投入地狱，赫韦德斯也绝不可能放过他。那些可悲又自负的土耳其人，他们贫瘠的想象力阻止了他们把巴黎的小少爷和玫瑰镇的守护者联系在一起。  
前方等待他们的注定是腥风血雨。

94.  
基米希明显能够感受到身边人最近有些烦躁的情绪。相比前几周，德拉克斯勒显得愈发沉默。连游戏都不能让他开心起来。  
虽然连着输了一下午是没什么好开心的。

95.  
德拉克斯勒把手柄扔在一边，瘫在基米希家厚厚的地毯上。他闭着眼，基米希就坐在他身边这个事实突然带给他谜一样的安心感。  
“尤里安？”基米希叫了他一声。德拉克斯勒没有动。基米希扭过头去看躺倒在地上的人。德拉克斯勒的呼吸悠长而均匀。真难以置信，他睡着了。  
于是基米希盯着他线条流畅的侧颜，然后心里一动，俯身吻了上去。

96.  
德拉克斯勒再醒来的时候发现自己被垫了个枕头还盖了条被子。身下的触感提醒他，这依旧是基米希家柔软的长毛地毯。  
“你太重了，我可没法把你弄到床上去。”基米希端着杯热牛奶从厨房走过来，“最近没好好休息吗？”  
德拉克斯勒沉默着接过牛奶。  
“今晚住我这里吧。你需要放松一下。”基米希看着他严肃地说。

97.  
他们拥抱，接吻，奶渍蹭了一身。没人在意，就像是明天根本不会到来。他们撕扯着对方的衣物，气喘吁吁地摔倒在床上。基米希握住德拉克斯勒的手腕。德拉克斯勒闭上眼放任自己自己随着对方的动作与节奏深深地陷进床垫里。基米希一定是在说谎，他力气明明这么大。他透过蒙在眼睛上的那一层水雾看着身处上位的男人。基米希俯下身来吻住他，封缄他口中的尖叫与呻吟。  
德拉克斯勒放空了大脑。无论如何，今夜至少有人拥他入怀。

98.  
至于第二天早上基米希睡眼惺忪地打开门看见门口面无表情的赫韦德斯？  
那是后来的事了。


	14. Chapter 14

99.  
“尤里安昨晚没回家？”赫韦德斯挑起眉问胡梅尔斯。  
“他要是不在床上，那就是没回家吧。”胡梅尔斯耸耸肩。  
“他昨天是不是说去隔壁打游戏？”  
“那他可能不仅仅是去打游戏了吧。”胡梅尔斯笑得意味深长，赫韦德斯白了他一眼。

100.  
眼前的小个子作家裸着半身，全身上下只有那一点能够蔽体的布料。他招呼赫韦德斯坐下，转过去给他倒水的时候，赫韦德斯看到他背后长短不一张牙舞爪的抓痕。  
“赫韦德斯先生，您先坐一会，我这就去叫尤里安。”基米希看着他，一脸困到状况外的表情。  
“别叫他了。”赫韦德斯站起身，“我自己去看。”

101.  
赫韦德斯感觉自己从没碰到过这样的视觉冲击与心理冲击。  
床上用长手长脚把被子紧紧圈在怀里，像是抱着某人，脸颊还随着睡梦在被子里蹭来蹭去的，不是尤里安又是谁？  
赫韦德斯一脸尴尬地看着自家儿子惨不忍睹的睡相和一身乱七八糟的痕迹，尽力让自己不去想尤里安昨晚到底做了什么。

102.  
“赫韦德斯先生——”  
“我先走了，让他继续睡吧，睡醒了收拾好再回家。我一会让马茨给他拿套衣服来。”赫韦德斯迅速说完这一堆话，转身就想离开，又像是想起来了什么似的，“下次别这么用力，如果他要，至少温柔一点。”  
基米希看着赫韦德斯的耳朵尖红了起来，他没多想就点点头，“您放心吧赫韦德斯先生！”他把这话说得像是在保证什么重大的事情。  
赫韦德斯看着基米希的表情就是“这孩子怕不是个傻的吧”的活体写照，他摇摇头叹口气，离开了基米希家。

103.  
“贝尼，你别难过。总是会有这么一天的。”胡梅尔斯试图安慰赫韦德斯。  
“我没难过。”赫韦德斯说。  
“那你放过你的培根吧，别折磨它了。我给你换一盘。”  
赫韦德斯低下头，终于发现自己正在完全无意识地折磨盘子里可怜的培根。他泄气地扔下刀叉，“尤里安怎么能这么就跟别人搞上了——”  
胡梅尔斯在努力思考，如果他告诉赫韦德斯他觉得跟着德拉克斯勒回来的那几个崽子都和德拉克斯勒搞过（并且很可能玩过很多不得了的游戏），赫韦德斯会先杀了他还是先去巴黎杀了那几个崽子。

104.  
德拉克斯勒中午的时候回到了家。他穿着新换的衣服，看起来十分劳累，不过令人惊异地精神焕发。他沉默着路过桌边的赫韦德斯然后走进厨房，在微波炉里毫不意外地找到了赫韦德斯给他留的三明治。  
德拉克斯勒有点忐忑，他禁不住想起小时候数学不及格或是英语倒数第一的时候，在还是小学生的自己眼里，赫韦德斯当时看起来非常可怕。  
“尤里安，注意身体。”赫韦德斯终于开口说话了，却只有这么一句。德拉克斯勒愣了一下。

105.  
土耳其人有些不耐烦了。每一封邮件都在直截了当地把他们的心绪展现在戈麦斯眼前。  
“还不到时候。”戈麦斯耐心地一遍遍告诉他们。就在他要把这东西发出去的时候，电脑黑屏了。“操。”他骂了一声，弯下腰去查看主机，似乎是断电了，他想要起身看看情况，后脑一阵剧痛。  
“把他带走。”他听见有人说。


	15. Chapter 15

106.  
戈麦斯在黑暗中醒来，双手被粗糙的绳索固定在背后。后脑依旧疼痛，他眨着眼想要看清自己到底在哪里。  
“你醒了。”惨白的日光灯在头顶亮起来，刺得人眼睛发痛。  
“尤里安？”他看着眼前的年轻人。  
“马里奥，能不能告诉我，我该怎么才能让你一点都不想杀了我？”德拉克斯勒甜甜地笑起来，一双黑眼睛盯紧了戈麦斯。  
“我并不想杀你，土耳其人想杀了我们俩。”他与德拉克斯勒对视着，一字一顿地说。

107.  
门被推开，德拉克斯勒扭头看见赫韦德斯站在门口。  
“尤里安，生意不能带到玫瑰镇来，这是规矩。”赫韦德斯这样说。  
“先坏了规矩的人不是我，贝尼。”德拉克斯勒回答。  
长久的沉默。  
“出去吧，尤里安，玫瑰镇的事交给我。”

108.  
戈麦斯揉着自己酸痛的手腕。“尤里安这孩子下手可真狠。”他抱怨着，“真不愧是你养大的。”  
“托马斯知道吗？”赫韦德斯没接话茬，只搬了把椅子坐到戈麦斯对面。  
“土耳其人的事情？他不知道。”  
“那你的过去呢？”  
“他没问过。”  
“那他大概真的是一点都不想知道吧。”

109.  
马里奥·戈麦斯，土生土长的玫瑰镇人。四五岁的时候，他的父母带着他离开了玫瑰镇。后来他成了土耳其人最喜爱的杀手。  
后来他杀得累了。他一闭眼就能看见那些血迹，那些惊恐的表情和那些闭不上的眼睛。他不能再干下去了，作为一个狙击手，连肌肉记忆都不能再帮助他对准目标。于是他想要离开土耳其，然而事情要是有这么简单就好了。  
几乎是同时他就被土耳其人盯上，他们又怎么会放过他。那天他进了玫瑰镇就失去了意识，于是他根本不知道自己其实没有倒在穆勒家门口。那是赫韦德斯的门口，上面还挂着写着玫瑰镇守护者的名字的雕花门牌。土耳其人的杀手因此而退却。  
那天穆勒是来找赫韦德斯的。是的，在赫韦德斯那里，穆勒还是他最棒的程序员。  
“我能把他带回去吗，贝尼？”  
“当然可以，托马斯。”

110.  
“你愿意去帮尤里安吗？”赫韦德斯这样问他。  
“可是土耳其人那边……？”戈麦斯迟疑了一下。  
“你不相信我能搞定吗？”  
戈麦斯不说话，赫韦德斯怎么可能搞不定，要是搞不定的话，自己现在早就不在这里了。

111.  
跑马场老板没一会就开着车来到赫韦德斯家。“你家兔崽子也太没轻没重，吓了我一跳。”  
赫韦德斯抱歉地笑笑。  
“作为交换，你得放马茨出来打牌！”  
现在赫韦德斯一点都不觉得抱歉了。

112.  
“尤里安！土耳其那边出了点小状况，他们说银弹死了。”姆巴佩在电话里这样说。  
德拉克斯勒正要开口说话，话筒那边传来吵吵嚷嚷的声音，似乎是有人抢走了姆巴佩的话筒，“你好啊尤里安，”是金彭贝，“那个鸡腿把你照顾得怎么样？可别玩得太过，注意身体，那小子看起来可没有我们几个会照顾你……”  
“普雷斯科！”话筒又被人抢走了，“你能不能别瞎说了——你好啊，尤里安。”  
“早上好，阿德里安。”很幸运，在这么个不正常人类研究中心里还有拉比奥这样一个大部分时间看起来比较正常的人类。德拉克斯勒很高兴，为了表达这种高兴的心情，他问，“你最近有没有好好照顾普雷斯科？”  
对面啪的一声放了电话。


	16. Chapter 16

113.  
“贝尼，你一定要出手帮他？”胡梅尔斯问，“我怎么记得有人说他自己的路要自己走呢？”  
“已经闹到玫瑰镇来了，我就有解决的权力。”赫韦德斯读着报纸，头也没抬地说，“最近的新闻你都看了吗？”  
“你是说土耳其人的那批元老……？”  
“不管你信不信，他们不是我杀的，所以这条路是他自己走的，不是我。”

114.  
希尔德布兰正要锁上面包店的玻璃门的时候，他看见一个熟悉的年轻人站在他面前。  
“约书亚？”他招呼道，“我们打烊了，也没剩新鲜点心了，明天再来吧。”  
“我想见拉姆先生。”小个子没动弹。  
“他已经睡了，约书亚，明天再来吧。”  
“这很重要！”基米希抬起头看着希尔德布兰，“我必须现在就见他！”  
“让他进来。”希尔德布兰回过头看见穿着睡衣的拉姆，他的爱人有多久没露出过这么严肃的表情了？  
“谢谢。”基米希点点头。希尔德布兰担忧地看着他和拉姆，而拉姆回过头无声地告诉他，“别担心。”

115.  
“您就是作家先生吧？”基米希开门见山地问。拉姆挑起眉，没等他作出反应，基米希就一直说了下去。  
“您的档案我看过了，那种修改的方式和语气——那些痕迹，和我的一模一样。还有您平日的行事风格，没有人会相信您是一个普通的市民，而更像是优秀的军人或者警察。您对于过去的遮遮掩掩，对尤里安和贝尼的提醒，还有您对我显得不太自然的态度——”  
“你很聪明，约书亚。我当年没有看错人。”拉姆最后这样说。

116.  
“所以你为什么这么晚来我这里？不只是想要揭穿我的身份吧。为什么把精力放在我这里，尤里安呢？”  
“我们什么时候才能收网？”基米希只问了这么一句。  
“我们不能心急。”  
“可是我做不到。”基米希看起来非常崩溃，“我不能再看他那个样子了。这样下去他还会杀更多的人，还会流更多的血——”  
“我觉得你不能再动情了，约书亚。你爱上他了，是吗？”

117.  
“又一个动了真情的，蒂莫。”送走了基米希，拉姆把自己裹在被里，声音闷闷地从棉被里透出来传进希尔德布兰的耳膜，“赫韦德斯家的人是不是都是妖精？从曼努到约书亚，都是我们最好的学员——”  
“你得承认，菲利普，他们就是有这个本事。”希尔德布兰从身后把拉姆抱在怀里，“这么多年你都没动手，难道不是因为你其实也挺喜欢贝尼和尤里安的？”  
“我喜欢他们，可我不喜欢玫瑰帮和巴黎人。”  
希尔德布兰感受到拉姆把他的身体蹭进自己怀里。


End file.
